A Family Split Apart
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: AU.  My version of how Paige was adopted by the Matthews.  Please R/R.


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from " Charmed." They belong to CMB and Brad Kern. I do however own Paige's middle name

A/N: This is my take on how Paige was adopted by the Matthews.

Enjoy!

"A Family Split Apart"

Paige Halliwell sat in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, looking through some photo albums. She enjoyed doing things like this, especially when she was alone. She also liked looking through them with her sisters. But when she did it alone, it had a certain peaceful quality to it. It was almost as if invisible hands were carrying her back to the events of each picture. It was almost like an adventure.

As Paige glanced down at a particular picture that showed her sitting on Piper's lap, she tried to fight back tears. This was the picture that was taken the night before the girls were split apart because of a demon that was going to try to kill Paige. Till this day, Paige couldn't understand why it had to happen. She had only been eight-years-old at the time. She could still feel the pain that she felt that day. It was almost too much to handle.

Paige wiped a tear away as she flipped through the book some more.

"Hey," a soft voice said as the attic door creaked open. " What cha doing up here, Missy Paige?"

Paige jumped a mile as she turned around to see Piper coming across the room to sit next to her. She shrugged.

"Nothing much. I was just looking through some photo albums."

"Can't sleep?" Piper asked in concern.

Paige shook her head and sighed heavily.

" Me neither," Piper said, " so anything interesting?"  
>Paige shook her head.<p>

" Not much. I keep flipping to that same picture every time.

Do you think it means anything?"

"I'm not sure," Piper replied as she looked over her sister's shoulder at the photo album. " What picture is it?"

Paige sighed and showed the photo to Piper.

"Oh…." Piper said with a frown as she slipped a comforting arm around Paige and gave her a hug. " It's that picture. Well, honey, I think you keep flipping to that picture because you still have some issues about what happened that day that you need to confront."

"Yeah, but it's just so painful to think about," Paige said as a few tears ran down her face. " I mean I-I lost everything that day, everything that meant something to me anyway. Everyone I had ever loved and cared about. I lost my home and more importantly, I lost…." her voice trailed off as more tears came. She couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Us," Piper finished for her as she gave Paige a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "you lost Phoebe and me."

"It just wasn't fair!" Paige sobbed.

"Shh," Piper comforted, "I know, sweetie, I know it wasn't fair that that happened to you and to us. But look on the bright side, we're all together again."

Paige nodded as she wiped away a tear.

"I know, but it's just so hard to think back to what happened. I mean like I said before I was only eight and you were what?"

"Fourteen." Piper said with a sigh. " And Phoebe was only eleven."

As Piper sat there comforting Paige, Paige began to think about what had happened the night before she was torn away from everything and everyone she had ever known and loved… 

************

Eight-year-old Paige Lindsay Halliwell ran as fast as she could to her older sister, Piper's bedroom. She had just had a nightmare and she couldn't get back to sleep. To make matters worse, a thunderstorm was in full swing outside, which made things even scarier for the child.

"Piper!" Paige said while knocking on her door. "Piper! Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Piper said as she came to open the door, "Missy Paige, what's wrong?" Piper picked her sister up and gave her a hug.

"I had a bad dream," Paige replied as she buried her face in Piper's shoulder, "can I sleep in here with you, please?"

Piper thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure. Let's get you tucked in." She gave Paige one last hug before tucking her into bed.

"What are you still doing up?" Paige wanted to know as she snuggled beneath the covers and laid her head against Piper's right shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," Piper replied truthfully, " so I just decided to catch up on some reading." she pointed to the Book of Shadows that was lying on her nightstand.

Paige gasped.

"That's Grams' book," she gasped, "aren't you afraid you'll get in trouble?"

Piper shook her head.

"No. Not really. I asked Grams first."

"Oh. Okay then."  
>For about ten minutes it was silent. Then Paige asked the<p>

question Piper was dreading.

"Piper, do you really think Grams is going to split us up?"  
>Piper sighed.<p>

"Where did you hear that?" she asked, frowning at her baby sister.

"Phoebe told me."

Piper nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure. What exactly did Phoebe say?"

"She said a bad man was after me and that she heard Grams tell Aunt Gail that she was going to have to split us up to keep me safe."

Piper nodded.

"Well, we'll ask Phoebe about that in the morning. Now, my Missy Paige, I think it's time for you to get some sleep." she gave Paige a kiss on the cheek and a hug good-night. Paige returned them both and lay back down.

Just then, a crash of thunder could be heard from outside. This made Paige shudder and lean closer to Piper for comfort and safety.

"It's okay," Piper assured Paige, "the thunder can't hurt you."

Paige nodded. She knew that already, but it still scared her. A few minutes later, Paige turned to Piper and asked, "Piper, can you freeze the thunderstorm, please?"

Piper laughed softly and shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid not, sweetie. I have to let nature run its course."

Paige sighed as a few tears ran down her face.

"But it's so loud and scary! It's gonna keep me awake!" she whimpered.

"Well, just close your eyes and try to think about something else. Something that makes you happy."

Paige tried, but it was harder than it sounded.

**************

A few hours later, Paige was woken up by a lot of screaming and yelling. She soon felt Piper pick her up and start to run somewhere else in the house.

"Wh-what's going on?" Paige asked, fear in her voice, "Piper, what's going on?"

"Shh, it's okay. Paige, it's okay, I promise. You have to stay quiet and whatever you do, don't orb out of my arms for ANY reason. Got it?"  
>Paige nodded, but she was beginning to cry from fear.<p>

"It's okay, my darling," Grams assured her as she gently patted Paige on the shoulder, " Piper is going to take you some place safe."

Paige nodded and buried her face against Piper's shoulder as more tears of fright came.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked tearfully.

"Shh, my little one," Grams said softly as she urged Piper to get to the attic fast, " she's in the attic, waiting for you two. Believe me, dear, it's going to be all right." With that, Grams was gone.

"She's right, Missy Paige," Piper whispered. "like I said before, don't orb."

"Okay," Paige replied.

"Piper!" Phoebe's scared voice came from the attic door as Piper burst in, carrying Paige in her arms, "Piper! Where are you! Piper!"

"Shh, it's okay, Phoebs, it's okay. I'm right here and Paige too. We're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" Phoebe asked, her voice quavering. "How can you be so sure? You heard what Grams said. This guy isn't going to stop until we're all-"

" Shh!" Piper hissed, pointing to Paige who was still shaking in her protective grasp, "six-year-old in the room."  
>Phoebe blushed.<p>

"Sorry," she mumbled.

" It's okay," Piper told her, "now we have to figure out a way to stay out of the demon's clutches long enough for Grams to V-A-N-Q-U-I-S-H him."

"Good luck with that one," Phoebe muttered, rolling her eyes.

"That's not helping," Piper informed her.

Phoebe blushed yet again.

Piper let Phoebe's comment go this time since they knew time wasn't on their side.

Piper sighed as she sat down in a nearby chair and set Paige in her lap.

"I'm not sure," she said truthfully. " I'm just not sure."

Phoebe sat next to Piper and shivered slightly.  
>"I'm scared," Phoebe admitted, her voice shaking, "I don't want Grams to send Paige away."<p>

Piper didn't have the heart to scold Phoebe for her slip of the tongue. She was just as scared of that happening as her sisters were.

"Me neither," she said, patting Phoebe's shoulder and putting a hand through Paige's auburn hair.

"I don't want to leave!" Paige whimpered against Piper's shoulder.

" Shh," Piper soothed as she began to stroke Paige's hair, "shh. That's not going to happen, sweetie." Piper soothed, praying she was right. But even as she spoke the reassuring words, she had a feeling she was giving her sisters false hope.

"You promise?" Paige asked. She glanced up and locked eyes with her eldest sister-her second mother-her protector ever since Patty had died when Paige was just over two-years-old. Piper had been there for Paige and she always knew how to make everything better.

Swallowing hard, Piper forced herself to maintain eye contact with her baby sister as she answered, "I can't promise that. But I can promise you I'll do everything in my power to keep this family together."

Paige nodded. Piper's answer was good enough for her.

"Mommy was right," Phoebe said, surprising Piper by her words.

"About what?" her older sister asked.

"You are the heart of our family," she said, smiling a little through her tears.

"Do you even know what that means?" Piper retorted, but the corners of her mouth were twitching a little.

Phoebe shrugged.

"You always make everything better. And you love us no matter what."

"You got the last part right," Piper agreed, "and I will always love both of you. That is something that will never change."

"We love you too," both younger sisters said in unison, affectively breaking the tension for a few minutes. A minute later, Piper gave Phoebe a much needed hug while still holding Paige.

An hour and a half later, Paige had fallen asleep in Piper's lap while Phoebe had fallen asleep in the spare bed that sat at the far end of the attic, near the bay window.

As for Piper, well she couldn't' sleep. She couldn't' even begin to sleep. Not after what had happened and the terrible future that she and her sisters were now facing.

How would she and Phoebe survive without Paige? And more importantly, how would Paige survive without her? She had been there to comfort and support them ever since their mother had died.

During that time a bond had been formed. A bond that was stronger than any family member could understand. A bond stronger than anything destined to tear it apart. And this bond had nothing to do with the Power of Three. Oh no. This bond was the bond of sisterhood. Of love and caring for one another that couldn't' be measured in magic or gold. The bond that Piper, Phoebe and Paige possessed was one that was priceless.

If it was so priceless, Piper wondered, then how could a demon so easily tear it apart? Her answer came three days later. Along with a terrible week that she would NEVER ever forget as long as she lived.  
>********<p>

It all started around eight-thirty in the morning when Piper was awakened by an anxious loud knock on her bedroom door. She jumped out of bed, fearing that the demon had returned and she was once again going to have to protect her sisters from harm.

" What is it?" she asked anxiously as she flung open the door, "Is the demon back?"

Her answer came when Paige ran in and hurled herself at her. The little girl's face stained with tears along with more to come.

Piper picked Paige up and hugged her close.  
>"Paige, honey, what's the matter?" she asked, standing up and going back into her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed with a now trembling Paige in her arms.<p>

"Grams said she has to send me to live with another family because the demon's coming back soon! Piper, please don't let Grams send me away! I wanna stay with you and Phoebe! Please! You promised Mommy you would protect me!"

I know," Piper said, trying to stay calm, "I also promised you I would protect you and I'm not about to break that promise now. I have one more idea that just might work," she said, praying it would.

"What is it?" Paige asked as more tears came.

"Sam!" Piper called without pre-amble.

The whitelighter and Paige's biological father orbed into the room a minute later. He had been a big part of Paige's life ever since Patty died. Sam also cared for Phoebe and Piper as well. He always considered all three girls his, even though Piper and Phoebe had a different father. Victor wasn't around anyway, so it didn't matter.

Hearing the familiar sound, Paige glanced up to see that had orbed in. She was used to Leo, the girls' future whitelighter visiting from time to time. She liked him a lot and she thought he might be able to help. When her eyes landed on the figure now standing in front of them, she squirmed in an attempt to get out of her sister's arms.

Piper let Paige go and watched as her baby sister practically orbed into her father's arms. She buried her face in his shoulder the second he picked her up and let out a wail.

"Piper, what's going on?" Sam asked, still comforting Paige through touch for the moment, "What's gotten Paige so upset?"

Piper was about to explain when Paige's tearful and desperate voice did it for her.

"Daddy, don't' let Grams send me away! I wanna stay with Piper! Please!"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, rubbing her back in long, slow circles. He soon found out Paige was too upset to explain any further, so he turned to Piper for the rest of the story.

"There's a demon after Paige and Grams thinks it would be best for her to live with another family," Piper explained, a note of sarcasm in her voice at the last part.

"She actually said that?" Sam asked, trying to stay calm. He wasn't angry, just shocked at what Piper had just told him.

"Yes," Phoebe said, anger in her eyes, "Uncle Sam, can you help us? We don't want Paige to leave."

Sam smiled at the middle Hallwiell before his expression turned serious again.

"I'll try my best, kiddo," he told her.

"Actually," Piper started, making Phoebe glance at her in surprise, "I was wondering if Grams won't change her mind, maybe you could…" her voice trailed off as she glanced from Paige to Sam and then "up there" for emphasis.

"Piper, your heart's in the right place as usual," Sam began, "and I would want nothing more than to have Paige full time, but…"

"But what?" Piper practically snapped. She knew due to the situation and Sam's demeanor, she could get away with it this time. "If it's about the rules, screw them!"

"Oooh!" Phoebe covered her mouth as the word left her older sister's mouth.

Piper ignored her.

"This is your daughter we're talking' about."

"I know," Sam assured her, shooting her a look at her choice f words from before, "and it's not the Elders you have to worry about. Sandra and Leo are all for me taking her. In fact, Sandra was fighting for me to have her full time after Patty died, but Leo and Jona thought it would be best if Paige grew up here with you and Phoebe and Grams with me still seeing her whenever I wanted of course. And that arrangement worked out fine."

"Up until now," Piper muttered, "Sam, you can't just let Grams do this. At least if Paige is with you, I know she's safe and I can see her sometimes once this demon is vanquished."

Sam nodded.

"Let me talk to your Grams and see if I can reason with her," he decided. He turned his attention to Paige who had grown much calmer since he had started holding her, "Paige, honey, can I Give you back to Piper while I talk to Grams? I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay," Paige whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sam replied, kissing her head as he handed her back to Piper.

"Aw, come here, my Missy Paige," Piper said, combing a hand through her hair the second she was secure, "see? Everything's gonna be okay. If you live with your Daddy, I'll still see you and so will Phoebe."

"I know," Paige said, sounding a little less nervous. She loved her father rand she wanted nothing more than to pend more time with him.

"Do you think Grams will go for it?" Phoebe asked, speaking for the first time since Sam had left.

"I'm not sure," Piper sighed, "for Paige's sake as much as ours, I hope she does. I really hope she does."

*******

Grams frowned at Sam once he was done explaining. She couldn't believe he was proposing such a ridiculous solution. A part of her knew it would work, but she had already talked to the Matthews family and they were excited to meet Paige and eager to help.

"Sam, I've already discussed things with the Matthews," she explained, "they want to help. They know Leo too. He helped them a few months ago. They're good people."

"But they're not family," Sam insisted, "I'm Paige's father, Penny. I love her. I know her better than anyone, well except for her sisters, you and Patty of course. But my point is, if Paige has to be separated from her sisters for an indeterminate amount of time, wouldn't you rather see her go to someone she trusts to make it easier for her?"

Grams sighed. She knew Sam was right, but she was very stubborn also.

"If the Matthews don't work out for some reason," she said, holding her hand up when Sam looked like he was going to interrupt her, "then I will call you and you can take Paige. I was thinking of asking you, but it happened so quickly and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Sam nodded, biting back a retort.

"Why can't you just tell the Matthews that you found someone else to take Paige. I'm sure they'd understand."

Grams shook her head.

"If they don't work out, I will call you."

Sam sighed. He could see that Penny was not going to be swayed.

"Okay," he finally agreed, "let me go up and tell the girls."

Grams nodded and turned to a book on the table.

********

Piper was the first one to speak when she saw Sam orb into the room twenty-minutes after he had left.

"What happened?" she asked, "did Grams agree?"

"Sort of," he replied, reaching his arms out after he had sat across from the three girls.

Piper handed Paige over and pulled away only after Paige was secure in her father's arms.

"Sort of? What does that mean?" Piper demanded.

"Well she wants to try sending Paige wit the Matthews first. But if it doesn't work out, she'll let me take her."

"But you're family!" Piper exclaimed, accidentally waking up Paige, "she should let you have her." She finished, lowering her voice this time.

"Piper?" Paige asked as she started to wake up.

"I'm right here, missy Paige," Piper assured her, "you're with your Daddy again."

Paige nodded and snuggled into her father's embrace.

"What did Grams say?" she asked, still waking up.

Piper waited until Paige was fully awake before telling her the semi bad news.

"Well, Grams wants you to go with the Matthews," she started, "but if you don't like it there-I mean really don't like it for a big reason-you can go live with your Daddy."

"I don't wanna go with the Matthews!" Paige protested, tears spilling from her hazel eyes once again, "I want to stay with you!" she cried, hugging tightly to her father.

Piper didn't' take offense to what Paige had said. A part of her was relieved that Paige was accepting the fact that she might have to leave them. She still didn't' like it, but if Paige was able to start accepting it, she could try too.

"I know you do, sweetie," Sam said, rubbing her back once again, "but you can't just yet. I'll still see you though just like I do here."

"I want to live with you!" Paige wailed, 'I don't want to go with strangers!"

All Sam could do was hold his daughter and comfort her through touch and soothing words. He wanted more than anything to take her with him right then, but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet.

It was at least an hour later when Sam tucked Paige in Piper's bed, gave her a kiss and whispered that he loved her.

"Take care of her," he said to Piper as he stood up to leave.

"I will," Piper said earnestly.

After Sam was gone, Piper sat down and pulled Paige close. She held her for the rest of the night, needing the closeness as much as her baby sister did. It wasn't long before Phoebe joined them. All three girls slept together that night. Little did they know it would be the last nigh they would be able to do that…

" Piper!" Paige yelled in her sleep about an hour and a half later, "Piper! Piper! Help! Piper!" her voice broke as the tears came.

"Paige, wake up!" Piper coaxed as she rushed over and gently shook her sister's shoulder, "Sweetie, wake up, you're having a bad dream. Wake up."

Paige sat upright and collapsed in Piper's lap, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, Paige, it's okay. Shh, that's a girl, it's okay. It's okay…." Piper soothed as she stroked Paige's hair and began to rock her back and forth.

"Piper?" a soft voice came from the doorway, "sweetheart, what's going on?" It was Grams.

Piper looked up and sighed.

"Nothing. Paige just had a nightmare."

Grams nodded and walked over to where her granddaughters were sitting.

"I guess you know about my plans to keep you girls safe. And I also have a feeling you were the one to call Sam down."

"I had to do something," Piper said, "he's her father. He has a right to know."

"Fair enough," Grams agreed.

It took all of Piper's strength not to take Paige's advice and freeze Grams.

"Why?" Piper asked, her voice full of anger and betrayal, "why are you going to split us apart? What good will that do? What good will breaking up this family do? Huh? Tell me that much. And on top of everything else, you would rather give Paige to strangers than to someone she loves and trusts!"

Grams didn't know what to say. She had never been spoken to this way before-especially not by one of her beloved granddaughters.

"I-I'm only doing it for your own good," Grams finally said softly, "Piper, you have to believe me when I say-"

"For our own good?" Piper asked, her voice rising slightly. " The hell with our own good. What about the good of keeping this family together? Would Mom have done this?" she shook her head. "I don't think so."

Grams sighed.

"Despite what Phoebe or Paige said to blow this out of proportion, I am here to tell you Piper Jane Halliwell, that I AM doing this for the good of the family. And for the good of you and your sisters. Kascoff will be back and he won't stop until he kills you all. I don't want that to happen. That's why I've decided to give Paige up for adoption. I've found a VERY nice family for her and they're going to be here first thing in the morning. This way I figured if Kascoff comes back and there is one less of you, his chances of harming you are less."

"So what's going to happen to me and Phoebe?" was the only response Piper had for her grandmother.

Grams shifted uncomfortably.  
>" Well, uh, you and Phoebe will be staying with me."<p>

"So in other words we get to stay together and Paige is the one who is stuck with the grunt end of the situation. Well, how fair is that? Not very."

"I know this is hard on you girls and I feel your pain, I really do, but it's the only way I can see fit to keep you safe. And most importantly, to keep you alive. The reason Paige is being adopted is because she is the most powerful witch of all three of you. She's had powers since birth unlike you and Phoebe. That means when Kascoff comes back, Paige is his likely target. That is why I have to do this. I hope you understand and can forgive me."

Piper nodded. She could not believe that Grams had the nerve to mention the word forgive in her explanation. Piper would NEVER forgive her for splitting her and her sisters up. Never. Even though Piper now understood a little bit more better why Grams had to give Paige up, she still felt a rising anger and betrayal towards Grams. And she had a feeling it wasn't going to go away any time soon.  
>"When is Paige leaving?" Piper asked, her voice barely a whisper.<p>

"Tomorrow afternoon." Grams replied as she came over and sat next to Piper, "the Mathews are coming to take her sometime after lunch." Grams tried to put her arm around Piper, but Piper pushed her away. Grams then tried to take Paige from Piper's lap, which was a big mistake. As she lifted her off Piper's lap, Paige woke up and tried to orb out of Grams arms and back to the safety and security of her big sister's lap. This didn't turn out so well.

Since Paige was half asleep, she orbed and fell on her side. This woke her up fully and she started to cry from the pain and surprise of her landing.

"Aw, Paige," Piper said sympathetically as she rushed over and picked Paige back up, " shh, it's okay, Missy Paige, it's all right. I have you. You're all right."

After Grams left the room, Piper knew it was time for the talk. She tried to wake Phoebe up, but she couldn't. Phoebe was sound asleep.

"Well, Missy Paige," Piper said, giving her sister a loving hug, " it looks like you and Phoebe were right, Grams is going to send you to live with the Matthews after all."

"I told you!" Paige said as a fresh set of tears came.

"But it's going to be okay," Piper assured her. " Remember what I said a little while ago about you still seeing Phoebe and me sometimes?"

Paige nodded.

"When your Daddy takes you with him for the weekend, you can see us once in a while. And you can always call us. I'm sure Grams wont' object to that."

Paige nodded.

"And you know what else might help when you miss us a lot and you can't see us for a while?"

"What?" Paige whispered.

"Remembering all the good times we've had together. And one other thing. Just know that someday when you're grown up, we'll all live together again."

"You really thing so?" Paige asked, her voice hopeful and her glance at Piper even more hopeful.

"I know so," Piper said as she gave Paige a hug and a kiss, "I know so."

"Thanks Piper," Paige said, returning her sister's hug and kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, Missy Paige," Piper said as she gave Paige a big hug, "I love you so much."

Once Piper had gotten Paige back to sleep, she stayed awake long into the night. She couldn't even think about how she and Phoebe would survive without Paige or how Paige was going to survive without them. It was too painful to think about. But somehow, deep down in her heart, Piper knew that as bad as things were now, they would work out for the best in the end. 

The next day was the hardest day of the girls' lives since their Mom died.

Everything seemed to go wrong from the start.

Paige woke up crying and was in one of her moods where she didn't want anyone but Piper. Unfortunately, this meant she wasn't listening to anyone but Piper.

Paige was close to Phoebe too, but it seemed like Paige feared leaving Piper the most.

Phoebe understood of course, but she still felt kind of hurt. She loved Paige too and she knew Paige loved her, but it was still very hard to accept that in a few hours they're lives would be changed forever.

Sam showed up sometime after breakfast and was there for Paige too. It helped that she would be seeing him that weekend for some quality time together.

After Sam left, Piper tackled the task of getting Paige ready, which was easier said than done.

Around twelve-thirty, quarter to one, there was a knock at the door.

Grams opened it to find the Matnews standing on the other side. She greeted them warmly, then said, "I'll go get Paige."

Mrs. Mathews nodded and sat down on the couch, followed by her husband.

" Girls," Grams said as she walked into the kitchen to find Phoebe and Piper washing the leftover lunch dishes, " the Mathews are here. I want you to come in and say hello to them."

Piper nodded. She didn't have a good feeling about it and neither did Phoebe.

As Piper lead her sisters into the living room, Paige tried to hide behind Phoebe and stick close to Piper at the same time.

"Mr. And Mrs. Mathews," Grams said, " these are my granddaughters. Piper, Phoebe, and this is Paige," she gently pulled Paige away from her sisters and brought her to meet the Mathews.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Mrs. Mathews said kindly, " it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and Paige took it timidly.

"How old are you Miss Paige?" Mr. Mathews asked as a grin spread across his face.

Paige frowned slightly as she felt her lower lip begin to quiver and her knees start to shake.

"Six," Paige whispered as she felt the tears coming.

Mr. Mathews smiled.

"I know you're probably scared," Mrs. Matthewws tried to soothe, "and that's okay. But we're going to take really good care of you. And you can call your sisters any time you need too. And you know what? I have a horse at home. Her name is Butterscotch. Do you like horses?"

"Yes," Paige whispered gain.

"Have you ever been riding before?"

Paige nodded.

Mr. Matthews spoke just then.

"Do you like swimming?" he asked genuinely.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Well maybe we could go to the beach tomorrow and have a picnic," Mrs. Matthews suggested, "would you like that, sweetie?"

This did it. Paige shook her head and said softly, " No," as the tears came. She ran back to where Piper was standing and threw her arms around her waist while crying into her stomach.

"Oh my Missy Paige," Piper said gently as she picked her up and hugged her close, " it's okay. It's going to be all right. I promise. I'm here. I have you. Come on." She carried Paige out of the room with Phoebe following.

Grams was beside herself with embarrassment. It seemed like things had been going good so far and then something had to go wrong. It felt like everything she had done to make the experience less painful for the girls was back firing on her.

"I'm so sorry," she said with utter sincerity. " You have to excuse Paige. She's been a little nervous since I told her. She and her sisters are very close"

Mrs. Mathews nodded.  
>" We understand. It's quite all right."<br>Mr. Mathews nodded.  
>" I'll be right back." Grams replied as she left the room to see where the girls had gotten off to.<p>

"Piper, I'm scared!" Paige whimpered as her eldest sister hugged her close and tried to calm her down, "I don't wanna go with those people. I wanna stay here with you and Phoebe or go with my Daddy!"

"I know you do, Missy Paige, I know you do, sweetie." Piper told her sister, "but sooner or later, you are going to have to go with Matthews, at least for a little while. And remember what we talked about? If you really don't like it and it doesn't work out, you can live with your Daddy. And you can call us," she reminded her.

"It's not the same!" Paige wailed. " it's not the same at all."

"She's right about that," Phoebe said, speaking up for the first time since the Matthews had arrived.

"I know, but it'll be okay," Piper assured them both, "we both love you so much, Paige."

"I love you guys too," Paige whimpered.

"Never forget that," Piper whispered, kissing her head.

"I won't," Paige said earnestly.

Phoebe came closer and gave Paige a hug.

Piper embraced both of her sisters for the last time and just held them for a few minutes.

They pulled away a minute later.

"I have an idea," Phoebe said suddenly, "I'll be right back!"

Before Piper could ask what Phoebe was up to, Phoebe ran out of the room and returned with the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing with that?" Piper demanded, so Grams like that even Paige giggled.

"I'm trying to find a spell that will keep our spirits near Paige at all times." Phoebe answered as she flipped through the book.

"Are you crazy?" Piper asked.

"No," Phoebe replied.

"Well I for one thing you are. Phoebs, we can't cast a spell to make this all better. Magic can't fix broken families, okay? That's not how magic works."

Phoebe nodded, but she still continued to flip through the Book of Shadows anyway. A few minutes later, Phoebe stopped and closed it.

"You're right," she said with a sigh, "there's no spell that can fix this." As she touched Paige's shoulder, Phoebe choked back a sob.  
>"Phoebs, it's gonna be okay," Piper said for what felt like the thousandth time in one week. She then added, "It's not shameful to cry."<p>

"Well, why haven't' you done it yet?" Phoebe asked as tears began to come.

Piper shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess I've been trying to hold it together for all of our sakes."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. She reached her arms out and pulled Paige into her lap.

"You be good, okay? Show them what a good girl you are. Make Grams and us proud."

Paige nodded as she gave Phoebe a hug and felt more tears stream down her face.

"Come on you guys," Piper said as she wiped away tears of her own and took Paige back in her lap, " if we keep this up, we'll have enough tears to swim all the way down to the living room."

Paige giggled.

"Yeah. You guys won't even need me to orb us down-" As Paige said this, Piper gasped.

"Paige, there's something you have to promise me, okay?"

Paige nodded.

"Okay," she said, glancing at Piper.

"Don't for any reason tell the Mathews what you are. Meaning don't tell them you're a witch or that you have magical powers. Do you promise me?"

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"Because that's a family secret and it has to stay a family secret." Piper told her. " Now promise me."

"I promise," Paige said honorably.

"Here," Phoebe said, showing Paige how to make the promise sign, " do this." She put her middle and index fingers up on her right hand while holding the other three down.

Paige copied her sister's motion and said, " I promise."

"Good girl," Piper said as she gave Paige another kiss. " Now come on. It's time."

Paige nodded and tried her best to be brave. She took a deep breath and followed Piper and Phoebe back downstairs.

And as she said good-bye to Grams, Piper and Phoebe could see tears in Grams eyes, even though she tried her best to hide it from them.

After Paige was gone, Piper went up to the attic and let her feelings go. She didn't want Phoebe to see her cry or Grams for that matter. The reason was, Piper didn't want Grams to feel guilty for what she had done and Piper didn't want Phoebe to see her so honorable to pain. Phoebe knew Piper to be the strong sister and Piper didn't want to make Phoebe think otherwise. Besides, Piper knew that Phoebe would soon let her feelings go about what had happened and she need to be there for her if and when that happened. No matter what her own feelings towards Paige being adopted and leaving the family were.

****************

"You were right," Paige said as she gave Piper a hug as her mind floated back to the present.

"About what?" Piper asked, returning her sister's hug and putting the photo album back in its place.

"When you said we would all be together again when I grew up."

Piper smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I was. Wasn't I?"

Paige nodded and grinned. She wiped the remaining tears away and got up to go downstairs to eat supper with the two most beloved people in the world. 

THE END


End file.
